Current materials used for single ply roof coverings or membranes include ethylene/propylene/butadiene (EPDM) copolymers, polyvinyl chloride (PVC)/plasticizer, and ethylene/propylene copolymer (TPO). Conventional single ply roof coverings or membranes have experienced several problems with longevity, UV degradation, ease of installation, poor light reflectivity resulting in higher energy costs, shrinkage resulting in seam failure, time consuming attachment, replacement and repair procedures, low tolerance of cold temperatures causing cracking and loss of flexibility and lower adhesive resistance to chemical attack. There exists a need for improved membranes and methods of manufacturing membranes.